The present invention relates to wet wipers and, more particularly, to an antimicrobially active wet wiper, to a method of making the wiper, and to a method of enhancing the antimicrobial activity of the wet wiper.
Wet wiper products require antimicrobial properties to destroy or inhibit the growth of various microorganisms, bacteria, yeasts, and molds. The most universally common method of achieving this control is by the use of chemical antimicrobial agents dispersed or dissolved in the liquid phase of the wet wiper. This method is generally satisfactory from an antimicrobial efficacy standpoint, but has some inherent disadvantages.
Namely, the nature of the chemicals used to achieve antimicrobial control often necessitates the use of various alcohols, surfactants, or other solubilizing agents to get sufficient quantities of the antimicrobial agents into solution and to allow a sufficient range of chemicals so as to impart a broad spectrum of antimicrobial control. The nature of the required chemicals and the complexity of the final liquid phase formulations inevitably result in residues being left behind on the skin of the user. Such residues may often prove harsh or irritating, thereby impeding the enjoyable use of the wet wiper product.
It has already been shown by Michael P. Bouchette in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 722,845, filed on Sept. 5, 1985 entitled "Antimicrobially Active, Non-Woven Web used in a Wet Wiper," and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,937 that a wet wipe product can be produced in which the antimicrobial is substantive to the wiper fabric or web and binder.
Although a recognized standard acceptable level of antimicrobial protection is associated with meeting the criteria set forth in the United States Pharmacopeia (U.S.P.) XIX 28 day challenge test, it is nonetheless advantageous to increase antimicrobial protection whenever it can be readily done without significantly affecting the product cost and/or the potential adverse consumer reaction. This potential adverse reaction can be due to any number of factors, including both perceived complexity of the chemical formulation and actual allergic response to the chemicals. Although a wet wiper cannot be protected against all organisms, while still providing a viable product for consumer use, it is desirable to expand the scope of antimicrobial protection such that potentially harmful user contamination due to unforeseen microbial contamination may be reduced or minimized. This results in an increase in the antimicrobial spectrum of resistance within the product.